


Your Turn

by FirstGreene



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Morning Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstGreene/pseuds/FirstGreene
Summary: Angella and Micah have a playful morning together while trying to blow off some steam.





	Your Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, playful scene featuring Angella and Micah. I figure with war constantly raging they need some way to get out all that stress. It does get just a little serious toward the end but mostly just fun. 
> 
> Set a long time ago when Glimmer is just a little kid (not that she's involved in this in any way).

Angella stirred, feeling consciousness return to her body after a night’s sleep. She opened her eyes very briefly, then closed them again, having no desire to wake up more fully. She turned onto her right side and enjoyed the feeling of the pillows and blankets and the cool air around her and was glad to be able to just lay here for a while.

She heard Micah move around on the other side of the bed, but didn’t say anything or move toward him. She was still too sleepy for that.

She was starting to drift off again when she felt Micah cuddle up against her and drape his arm over her. His hard cock pressed against her ass, which never failed to turn her on, no matter how tired she was.

He didn’t say anything to her but did begin to rub her stomach, which felt great, but she still had no desire to move or speak. It had been a really long day yesterday.

His hand traveled up onto her hip and her side and her thigh and her ass, then back to her stomach. She was thoroughly enjoying the rub down and it was clear to her what he wanted.

She wasn’t surprised when, a moment later, she felt him pulling off her panties.

“Micah?” 

“Mmmmmm?” he replied, continuing to undress her.

“I don’t even get a ‘good morning’ before you try and fuck me?”

“Mmmmmmm. Good morning.”

She helped him the rest of the way with her underwear, then lay back down, still on her right side, and closed her eyes again. He pulled away from her for a moment, and by the sound of it, he was pulling off his shorts. Her prediction was confirmed when a moment later she could now feel his bare cock against her skin. He briefly put his hand up her shirt to feel her tits, then stroked her clit a few times, before he lifted her top leg to make room for his cock to get to the entrance of her pussy.

“How are you not exhausted?” she asked, feeling him push in. He moaned as he did so.

“I am exhausted,” he said, beginning slow movements with his cock. “But my cock is hard and I really want to get off, so it was either jerk off or get inside of you. I’d figure I’d see how far I could get with you.”

She laughed. “I’m pretty sure you didn’t think you’d have any trouble.”

“I do have a fantastic cock,” he teased, picking up his pace a little.

Angella scoffed, but only playfully.

“Oh please,” Micah said. “I’ve got you soaking wet right now.” He was right.

“I won’t deny that,” she said. “But I will have you know that since you’re insisting on fucking me so early in the morning and I’m really tired, you’re going to do all the work. I hope you don’t expect me to move or say anything.”

“No problem,” he said. “Just keep your legs open.”

“You’re lucky I like you…” she said. “And you’re doing a fine job keeping my legs open.”

Micah had propped himself up on his right elbow and was holding her top leg up and open while he fucked her. He was going harder and faster now.

“Fuck, I love your pussy.”

Angella smiled, her eyes still closed, thoroughly enjoying how much Micah was enjoying himself inside her body. She listened to him keep up a steady stream of exclamations while pounding his cock into her pussy again and again.

“Fuck. God. Fuck I’m gonna come. Oh god…” His thrusting stopped and he grasped her left thigh with his hand tightly. Finally, he let go of her thigh and slumped down against her, his cock still inside her. “What did you do to me?”

“I did nothing, remember? That was all you.” She put her hand over his and slid her fingers between his fingers. 

“Mmmmmm. I think I pumped about a gallon of cum into you.” 

“A gallon, huh? That’s a lot of cum.”

“Fighting the evil Horde every day is stressful,” Micah said, nestling even closer to her body.

“I know,” she said and squeezed his hand. They lay there together in silence a few moments, and finally he pulled out of her.

“So was that better than jerking off?” she asked and smiled, though he couldn’t see her face.

“Oh, that was much better than jerking off,” he said, pulling his hand away from hers and tickling her side, which made her jump. “But if that had been my only option I would have taken it.” He pulled on her so that she was now lying on her back and he was poised above her. She smiled at him, which she could not, not do. And he smiled back. 

“Good thing you have a wife who you can fuck anytime you want to, day or night. Or early in the morning when she’s basically still asleep.”

“Hey. To my credit, you were definitely awake when I put my cock into you. Do you know how many times I’ve considered fucking you without even waking you up first?”

She laughed and slapped his upper arm, and he laughed in response.

“Probably more times than I’d like to know,” she said.

“I can’t be blamed. I sleep in the same bed as the gorgeous and powerful Queen of Bright Moon. It’s only natural that I would want to fuck her as many times as I can…awake or asleep.”

She slapped his arm again and shook her head, smiling.

“What spell did you cast to get me to marry you?” she asked.

“I’m not telling you,” he said. “Because if you know you might try to get it reversed.”

Micah laughed, then fell back on the bed, letting out a deep exhale.

“I would  never do that,” Angella said, this time propping herself up so she leaned over him. She rubbed his chest. “Who would annoy me  and keep my life exciting? Not to mention fuck me while I’m sleeping.”

“I was quite the catch,” Micah said and flashed her a huge smile.

She laid down so her head was on his chest and neither one of them said anything for a while. Her thoughts took her far away from their bedroom to soldiers and blasters and tanks and the invasions they constantly had to deal with. She hated that Glimmer was growing up with all this. Especially when it kept her and Micah away from the castle so much.

She glanced at his face and even though his eyes were closed and his breathing was even, she could see his brow furrowed a bit. The result of constant stress. After a few moments she could tell by his breathing that he had fallen asleep.

She rolled off him and onto her back, her right arm behind her head and her mind now spinning with thoughts and worries. She loved going to sleep at night—when she could stay asleep—because she didn’t have to think and feel all these things. She sighed and closed her eyes, trying to push all her thoughts away.

She heard Micah stirring to her side and assumed he was about to get off the bed, but a moment later she felt his body on top of hers and his hands pushing her shirt up. She opened her eyes as he put one of her nipples into his mouth, then licked her breast. 

“Your turn,” he said, looking directly at her eyes. She closed them again and felt his tongue make its way down her body.


End file.
